Répit
by Sad-idette
Summary: Kizaru et Ao Kiji auront-ils un moment de répit ? Juste après Marineford. Yaoi Kizaru/Ao Kiji.


Répit.

-Comment ça, l'heure de la sieste ? Hurla l'amiral en chef à en cracher ses poumons, ce qui fit sursauter sa chèvre qui grignotait tranquillement des papiers officiels.

-Eh bien quoi, vous ne faîtes jamais la sieste ? Donnez ce travail à des marins de rang moins élevé. Je dois reprendre des forces pour rattraper ces pirates, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Ce n'était pas des conseils mais presque des ordres que l'amiral Kizaru avait lâché de sa voix monotone. Sengoku l'aurait bien étranglé à l'instant même tellement il voyait rouge, mais perdre un si bon amiral maintenant que les pirates réussissaient à détruire littéralement Marineford n'était sans doute pas une si bonne idée.

-C'est votre faute ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable. Vous ne savez même pas capturer des pirates alors qu'ils viennent ici nous mettre une branlé ! Répondit Sengoku, sa rage se faisant de plus en plus ressentir. Akainu qui commença à se lever, l'esprit ailleurs, ne fit pas le moins du monde attention au regard noir que lui lançait son supérieur.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda rapidement ce dernier.

-J'ai tué Portgas D. Ace, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les autres amiraux sont des bras cassé. Plusieurs regards mauvais le suivit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour sortir.

-Heureusement que vous l'avez fait, c'est votre travail. Attendez, restez ici ! Où allez-vous ? Répéta encore une fois l'amiral en chef.

-Chercher son frère. Répliqua Akainu en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sengoku se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, découragé, sa rage se transformant peu à peu en désespoir. Il porta son regard vide vers les amiraux restant, un s'endormant sur son siège en baillant et l'autre observant avec nonchalance ses mains posées sur ses genoux croisés. Il prit un objet sur son bureau pour le jeter à la figure de Kizaru quand des ronflements grave se firent entendre, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Ao Kiji, qui s'était légèrement décalé pour ne pas recevoir l'objet rond et apparemment très lourd, regarda à sa droite et découvrit un vice-amiral aux bandages blanc affalé sur un canapé, la bouche grande ouverte d'où sortaient vraisemblablement les bruyants ronflements et une bulle sortant de son nez. Sengoku ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et en deux temps trois mouvements, envoya ce qu'il avait dans la main de toutes ses forces sur Garp, qui tomba littéralement du fauteuil. Les fesses sur le sol, il se tint la tête en hurlant, considérant ses supérieurs avec agacement. Il découvrit sans mal l'auteur de l'horrible crime en croisant le regard de nouveau enragé de Sengoku. Celui-ci commença à déblatérer toute sorte d'injures en direction de Garp qui ne comprit que quelques bribes du discours tellement ses maux de tête avait redoublé depuis la rencontre entre son crâne et l'objet mystérieux qui ne ressemblait à rien de connus.

Le vice-amiral répondit tant bien que mal, ses réponses ne correspondant pratiquement jamais aux paroles de Sengoku. Il se releva en s'accrochant au siège où l'homme de glace était tranquillement assis. Ao Kiji se leva à son tour et bouscula un Kizaru assoupi, comme pour le prévenir que le ton avait monté. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il aperçut toutes sortes d'objets voler d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre. La chèvre de l'amiral en chef se cachait déjà sous le bureau, mâchant toujours des papiers en couinant. Il esquiva le chapeau mouette que Sengoku venait de lancer sur Garp qui l'avait dévié au dernière moment. Kizaru sortit en fermant juste à temps la porte derrière lui et suivit Ao Kiji qui marchait lentement dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il marcha plus vite, tentant de le rattraper pour finalement arriver à sa hauteur, un petit sourire fourbe sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas si c'était ce que tu avais prévus mais, ça a bien fonctionné. Prononça doucement Ao Kiji en tournant la tête vers l'autre amiral.

-Avec Garp dans les parages, j'ai vite fait mon choix. Quand je suis entré, il somnolé déjà. Répondit ce dernier en promenant sa main sur les reins de son compagnon, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils tournèrent à l'intersection d'un autre couloir, pénétrèrent dans une pièce puis fermèrent à clé après être entré. Ao Kiji observa l'homme lumière s'avancer vers le lit en s'étirant. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant, et contempla le plafond. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, finalement une sieste serai la bienvenue. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser de part et d'autre de son corps et de chaque côté de sa tête, un poids l'entravant au niveau du bassin. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage calme d'Ao Kiji penché vers le sien. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore de son collègue pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en glissant contre son corps. Leurs langues se mêlèrent fiévreusement quelques instants avant qu'Ao Kiji ne se redresse, toujours assis à califourchon sur le bassin de Kizaru. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse ferme de ce dernier, les faisant descendre et remontrer plus ou moins doucement. Usant de son pouvoir pour le refroidir par moment, amenant toujours plus de frissons à son amant. Chacun dévorant des yeux l'autre, attendant presque impatiemment la suite des évènements. La pièce se chargeait constamment de tension au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, de la chaleur humide se propageant progressivement dans l'air. C'était au tour de Kizaru de caresser sensuellement les cuisses, le bassin et finalement les fesses de l'homme de glace, le rapprochant encore plus contre lui pour sentir son début d'érection contre la sienne, bien éveillé. Il entendit distinctement le soupir de désir d'Ao Kiji et sentit également ses mains se crisper légèrement sur sa chemise. Il frissonna encore quand la morsure du froid prit place un court moment sur sa peau, même à travers ses vêtements. Les mains sur son corps remontèrent et attrapèrent sa cravate pour tirer dessus. La sensation était un peu désagréable et obligea Kizaru à se redresser, collant ainsi son corps contre celui de l'autre amiral. Il en profita et passa ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier qui lui saisit durement la nuque pour de nouveau joindre leurs lèvres et leurs langues.

De légers bruits retentirent dans la pièce en crescendo, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper contre un mur ou une porte. Descellant leurs bouches, ils se regardèrent plus agacé que surpris. C'est plutôt normal que Marineford soit bruyant et surtout maintenant, et ils avaient spécialement choisis cette chambre justement parce que les couloirs étaient peu fréquenté et donc qu'elle était la plus silencieuse. D'ailleurs, aucuns problèmes n'étaient survenus depuis le début de leurs petites cachoteries, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, Ao Kiji dénoua la cravate de l'autre brun, puis la jeta à terre avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour passer les mains dessous. Kizaru enleva la veste de l'homme de glace pour qu'elle rejoigne sa cravate en déposant une marque dans le cou pâle d'Ao Kiji avec ses lèvres, quelques fois accompagné de sa langue.

C'était des sons de pas qui se firent maintenant entendre, juste dans le couloir adjacent à la chambre. On aurait dit tout un régiment qui passait, ou peut-être même deux. Chose étrange dans cette partie du QG. Et ces bruits contre les murs qui ne cessait pas, qui augmenté même. Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction de la porte. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir un moment tranquille depuis quelques temps, tout ce remue-ménage allait être leurs pires ennemis. Ao Kiji se leva, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas en direction de la porte, les murs se mirent à trembler au même rythme des coups. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'une chose traversa littéralement une des cloisons pour s'écraser contre le lit, le retournant en emportant les deux amiraux dans sa course, pour finalement s'arrêter contre le mur d'en face.

Le silence total régna et personne ne bougea, des débris tombaient de temps en temps dans la salle où le capharnaüm gouvernait. La poussière vola dans la pièce sombre avant qu'une silhouette ne s'avance lentement par le large trou d'où été passé le mystérieux projectile. Elle s'arrêta après avoir posé les deux pieds dans la chambre, puis le rire grave de Sengoku s'éleva de cette silhouette, sévère et rauque.

-Tu t'encroûte mon vieil ami. Tu n'arrives plus à tenir le rythme ! Fit-il, la voix pleine de sarcasmes, essayant vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers l'épaisse brume de poussières. Il calla ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit, apparemment très fier de lui, un sourire dérangeant étirait ses traits. Seul un petit gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, long et désespéré. Quant aux deux amiraux complètement écrasés, l'un entre le lit et le mur et l'autre contre le sol et le projectile qui, sans plus aucuns doutes, se prénommé Garp, également vice-amiral à ses heures perdus. Une situation des plus embarrassantes en somme. Ils se fichaient bien qu'ils venaient de faire plus de dégâts à eux tout seul que tout une armada de pirates enragés et armés jusqu'aux os. La chambre la plus calme, mes fesses !

Un mouvement presque imperceptible relâcha légèrement la pression sur les trois hommes, pouvant enfin respirer. Un mouvement qui n'échappa pas à l'amiral en chef qui se pencha en plissant les yeux, espérant distinguer Garp. Maintenant que le nuage de poussières retombait mollement à terre, s'éparpillant sur tout et n'importe quoi, il repéra une main. Puis tout se passa à toute vitesse, personne ne comprit quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds dans un bruit assourdissant, les laissant pantois. Complétement ensevelis, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entre-ouverte tentant de respirer autre choses que des minuscules morceaux de pierre accompagnée de sa couche de poussières, pour finalement tomber dans l'inconscience.

Les deux amiraux observaient indifféremment la scène depuis la porte, un étage au-dessus d'où les deux autres hommes avaient chutés. Kizaru agrippa le poignet de son partenaire, et fit glisser sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Ils commencèrent à marcher, esquivant les soldats inquiets qui couraient vers leur ancienne chambre, et se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Les larmes aux yeux et les derniers spasmes disparus, Ao Kiji reprit la route en tirant doucement son compagnon qui gloussa bizarrement. Celui-ci murmura des mots doux à l'oreille de son amant, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou.

-Il me semble qu'une chambre du côté ouest à la particularité d'être la plus éloigné du bureau de Sengoku. Peut-être pourrons-nous finir tranquillement notre sieste ! Ao Kiji lui renvoya son sourire puis lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Kizaru passa rapidement sa main sur sa hanche avant qu'ils ne disparaissent du couloir, laissant le champ libre aux soldats agités.


End file.
